the revenge
by pichuplayer
Summary: the laugh at his death and they will pay Look at R.I.P Iwata if you haven't already to know what's going on T for blood gore death and Language
1. Chapter 1: Ryu

_**Hi everyone sorry for being so late on this but I have been busy so let's get right to it**_

 _ **The revenge ch1: They will fall**_

It was a normal day at smash Mansion the kids were playing and the elders were having matches, except one. Ryu had just finished a match with Pikachu and Ryu had mocked him and his brother before the match to Wario and Charizard it was appalling to Ryu that such a weakling like Pikachu's brother was allowed in this game or even the ballot. He was currently in the training room beating sandbags when huge force hit him, getting to his feet he saw there was nothing then when he was hit from behind and hit the floor he got a good look at his attacker he gasped at what he saw, a yellow mouse standing a foot tall with pink cheeks, a black tail, and yellow and black ears with an expression of pure hatred stood in front of him when he spoke it was cold as ice "I'm weak huh?" he said "well I'm about to prove you wrong" he then up-grabbed him then did a up air up air up air N-air thunder combo, then using a skull bash the mouse broke ryu's bottom jaw then using thunder on Ryu some of the electricity went inside of Ryu's body burning his body to a crisp but not killing him. Finally the mouse jumped up and with a d-air, up smash combo Ryu was flung up and smashed into the ceiling and fell back down barley alive he looked at the mouse with wide eyes and remembered everything

"So he's in the ballot huh?" Ryu said "probably won't win though he's worthless". As he walked back to his room he saw the mouse chuckling he used a side smash on the poor thing then said as the mouse cried in pain "You will never win this ballot your nothing without your brother I came here to look for strong fighters not weak ones like you" with each word Ryu punched the rodent until his brother came, beat up Ryu, and took him to Doctor Mario and Peach

"I looked up to you Ryu" he said "I thought your were a nice person but instead you're an ass that laughs at the death of a great man and picks on innocent people like me, Mario, Roy, and Kirby now you will pay for your sins WITH YOUR LIFE!" the rodent yelled he grabbed Ryu's neck and crushed it killing him instantly. He walked out with a smile on his face breathing heavily later that day he ran into Pikachu asking him "Hey Pichu have you seen Ryu?" the younger shook his head and Pikachu walked away as he left he muttered " One down nine to go"

 **Well this is my first chapter however if you don't understand this read R.I.P Iwata and you'll know. please R &R and vote for Pichu in smash ballot**


	2. Chapter 2:Gannondorf

**The revenge ch.2**

 _ **Melee era**_

 _Game! This game's winner is…Gannondorf. "Nice job weakling" The King said "You nearly took a stock off of me". The "Weakling" in question frowned and lowered his head saying "Well you're a lot stronger than I am-" The King kicked him and said "You should just give up you'll never get out of F tier I'm shocked that your better than anyone". The small mouse sniffled and started to cry while the king walked away smiling at the rat's misfortune._

 _Smash 4 era_

After winning a battle against DK, Ganondorf went on bragging about how good he was even though he was c- tier "I should be ranked 1st" he said "I can beat anyone I just don't try" after that he walked away to his computer to check his e-mail **Inbox 1** Ganondorf clicked the message and it said "You will pay" the geurdo laughed at this and looked at the sender ? was the sender and Gannon was confused who was this person was he was about to get up when suddenly _ZAP!_ Gannon's hand was wrapped in the wires and electrocuting him "AHHHHHH!" he screamed "tied up there Gannon?" the frying smasher looked to see Pichu standing there glaring at him "YOU!" Gannon yelled keeping his calm tone Pichu interrupted "You laughed at his death and you will pay" Gannon would have said more but was already dead a smug smile appeared on Pichu's face and that smile turned into a cold laugh then he looked at his hit list and grinned at who was next "You shouldn't of betrayed us Mario…"

 **Duh duh duh! Mario wanted Iwata to die plot twist?! Anyway sorry for taking SO long but making it so short I've been busy so I didn't have time to do it but here it is anyway sorry for the wait its something to say i'm not dead but tell me who YOU want on Pichu's "hit list" it can be anyone BUT Pikachu anyway see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mario

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I now have more ideas but let's continue on from last time**

" _So in short" said Master Hand "Iwata died from a tumor I'm sorry to bring you this news he was a great man I leave you all to your business" everyone walked out some happy but most sad of the loss but the happiest was Mario. He jumped happily and was the only one to jump on a conversation about the loss. However that night two figures were awake and as the two walked into the other's room he saw him burning pictures of Iwata and laughing with joy the other two will never forget this._

"La la la la la" Mario sang "Oh what a nice day". Mario was in the kitchen making some spaghetti sing the Mario bros theme song when Luigi walked in and said hello "Hello green Mario" Mario joked Luigi rolled his eyes at this Mario called him that a lot for fun but it was getting annoying so Luigi decided to put an end to that before he got angry "Can you stop calling me that?" he asked "Hell no" was Mario's answer "Why?" Luigi answered a bit hurt by the profanity. "Cause your my slave in some sense of the word" Mario said bluntly Luigi was about to yell at him but using a knife Mario slashed at him and his shoulder yelping in pain Luigi backed up to the wall scared and ready to die by his own brother then at the top a lone figure stood and pushed a knife rack over Mario raised the knife to stab Luigi but was stabbed instead by 14 other knives and was killed Luigi screamed when he saw this and shut his eyes but the pain never came he looked at himself he was fine but his brother was dead at that moment Pichu walked into the room a sly smile on his face and said "How did this happen?" "A-a lot of knives fell onto him" "oh that's too bad, bye" Pichu said and left leaving Luigi shocked and confused.

 **Yes Mario is dead and the next is falcon so give me more suggestions on who should die. Also I am hosting a poll of other characters on who to die** **sure to vote….wow I'm messed up also tell me who should join Pichu in his killing spree of characters but these will be unwanted DLC**


	4. Chapter 4:Pikachu's diary pt 1

**So after ONE person voted I have gotten suggestions for the next three chapters I have: Falcon Mii Gunner and then DDD only four people left but now let's go on with the story but with a different role**

Three days ago I and Master Hand found Ryu dead broken and bloody this was alarming we haven't seen murder since… never mind. The next day we had a funeral for him but two days later Gannon was found tied up in wires fried first Ryu then Gannon there was no pattern here I couldn't understand it why would someone do this? The day of the funeral, however Luigi ran out of the kitchen screaming when me and Yoshi looked Mario was impaled by a lot of knives this wasn't making any sense two days later which is today I was searching for Pichu and walking into the room I saw…..a list? Looking at it the list said Mario Ryu Gannon and there were three more on the list that were not crossed out it said Falcon Mii Gunner DDD. Could Pichu be doing this I hate to admit it but he must be, but that left me with a question Pichu is my little brother do I tell this to Master hand or keep it a secret I love Pichu very much and I promised him that I would protect him no matter the cost, but this was murder I hate Mario and I despise Gannon's very being I have a very big choice to make.

 **If you didn't know this is Pikachu POV sorry but PLEASE vote in the poll so I can know who to kill but anyway Falcon will be the next chapter however I want to say this now shout out to Shane Hanger for the support check him out he is AWESOME! But anyway see you guy's next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: the killing and the truth

**Thank you all I now have I think enough votes to finish the story and this is the order: Falcon Mii gunner DDD Olimar Koopalings Lucas and finally Wario or Luigi so yeah but the DLC thing I have decided will be something else entirely I might base on the support open a new poll and ideas for who should be the main character and yes Pichu will be on there because he has votes on the poll to my knowledge XD but now let's go on with the show and thank you Shana Hager (I said it correct this time) for the idea.**

" _So in conclusion" said Iwata "Ness Jigglypuff and you will be revealed later" Ness and Jigglypuff nodded while muttered a yes and the original smashers exited. Later in the mansion thought about what he should do to get back at Iwata and the characters that had already been revealed finally he came up with something and dashed out to start in short he dumped spaghetti on Mario, threw Pikachu into a fire, beat up Kirby, Sonic and DK, stuffed bombs into Link and Zelda's clothes, played tetherball with Jigglypuff, and made Wii fit, Mega man and Villager bleed and cry. Finally he decided to get rid of Iwata three nights after the conference he made a potion to give him a tumor putting into his favorite drink and said to Iwata: "here's your drink sir." Then left muttering "see you in hell" little did he know there was one who knew and when Iwata died he would get revenge._

Captain Falcon was in the garage washing his car whistling his favorite tune: "Big blue" Then over the loudspeaker Master hand said " and Pichu come to battle central for your battle". As walked to the small battle building thinking about how he was going to win he say a note on the wall reading it the note said "You will feel the pain they felt" "They?" said, "whose they?" he then felt something hit him in the back of the head and then everything went black.

woke up in a room and saw that he was chained to the wall with a saw 8 feet away from him he then saw Pichu walk out of the darkness who said "Hello Falcon I want to play a game but it's not that fun with only two people now is it?". A light then came on and mii gunner and King DDD was there along with Wario and Lucas. "Now… mii gunner you have a saw in front of you if one of you gets out the other dies if nobody gets out in 60 seconds you BOTH die." "Pichu! This is so unlike you" Mii Gunner cried "w-what will Pikachu say" Pichu's ear twitched and then said "Mii gunner DDD wario you have tried to kill me and my friends on MULTIPLE occasions with no regret….as of you Falcon you killed Iwata and YOU Lucas killed Nana…she was your only love and you KILLED her because she wasn't good enough. Anyway Lucas DDD you must go avoid being sliced by 50 feet of wire and Wario you must find they key in the toilet before time runs out and with that….begin"

 **60 seconds**

Lucas and DDD jumped into the wire only for DDD to be deeply cut at the stomach and fall back first onto the wire

 **50 seconds**

Wario fished for the key and to be pricked a lot and Falcon tried to get out of the trap only to fail mii gunner just cried

 **20 seconds remaining**

Lucas jumped head first into the wire then fell dead along with DDD

 **10 seconds**

Wario found the key but couldn't find the lock

 **5**

"Game over" said Pichu

 **2**

 **1**

 **Game over**

Wario's room exploded leaving him as paint on the wall and and mii gunner were cut in half. Pichu watched… and smiled.

1 hour later

Pichu walked happily around smash mansion before walked into his room…straight into Pikachu "Hi big brother how are you?" Pichu asked happily Pikachu sighed and said "Pichu we need to talk" Pikachu the closed the door behind Pichu and began "….Have you been killing the other smashers." Pichu gulped and looked at his feet saying "You know why…." "Yes I do but this is no reason to kill them….now Pichu your still my brother therefore I will not tell master hand nevertheless you will still be punished for this…" Pichu gulped and closed his eyes wondering what his brother would do never had Pikachu punished him and considering how powerful he was he could kill him finally after five minutes Pikachu spoke again "You shall be tasked of reviving these characters but do it secretly if you don't want to be found….I'm disappointed in you Pichu the brother that I help raise becomes…a killer" Pichu met Pikachu's eyes they looked upset as if he were about to cry "Pichu if I find you doing this again even though I hate doing this I will report you to master hand understand?." Pichu scared nodded "Y-yes Pikachu…I'm sorry" Pikachu nodded and said "Good now come on let's get something to eat." Pichu smiled "Ok" together they left with Pichu silently vowing never to kill again.

 **Sorry for taking so long with this it's my longest chapter ever and wanted to make it good but yes this is the last chapter but don't worry for the requests I didn't do there will be someone to do them duh duh duh! But anyway see you guys next time and please R &R and vote for Pichu in the smash ballot**


End file.
